


What You Are

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's customary to wear a mask at a masquerade, even if the secret you're hiding is bigger than just your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for crowleyismyco-pilot on tumblr this past Halloween and I just found it again and decided it was worth posting

"You know it’s a masquerade ball, right? It’s customary to wear a mask to these things," A voice just behind Crowley laughed, before dropping slightly in tone. “But I suppose you’re already hiding what you are under that meat."

Crowley turned to see a masked man with honey colored eyes glaring at him. “Excuse me?"

"I know what you are, demon." The man hissed. 

Pondering for a moment, Crowley tried to figure out just what the other man was that he could see his true form. He took a step closer and there it was. A thrum of power, low and hidden, but just detectable enough, and Crowley knew immediately. He was Lilith’s right hand, and she had been turned by an archangel. The faintest remnants of Lucifer’s power radiated from her still, and Crowley would recognize it anywhere. He smirked. “And I know what you are, too."

The other man’s eyes narrowed, but there was no way that the demon before him truly knew what he really was. He’d been in hiding too long. “Oh, really?"

Crowley nodded. “I was never good with the scriptures, but there were only a few of you. I somehow doubt you’re Michael, Lucifer is still locked up downstairs… So which one does that make you?"

The archangel’s eyes went wide. His cover was blown. “Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."


End file.
